The Soldier And The Secretary
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Abigail 'Abby' Grimes had never expected that her friendship with Steve Rogers would mean meeting the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. She definitely didn't think it would mean him staying with her while things 'blew over'. And if she didn't expect those few things than she definitely didn't expect him to protect her from police and gunfire and people trying to kill him. But he did
1. Chapter 1

Abigail 'Abby' Grimes was not expecting to hear loud banging on her door at 3am in the morning but when it happened, she grumpily got out of bed and stormed towards her apartment door and flung it open. Once open she felt her face flush and she stumbled over her words.

"S-Steve? What're you d-doing here?" She was less intimidated by Steve and more intimidated by the man that was Stanley behind him. The man with the metal arm.

"I need a favour. Can I come in?" Abby stared blankly at Steve yet stepped aside anyway, letting them both walk in. She shut the door behind her and stood facing it for a minute wondering what the hell she could do to get out of this situation.

"Abby I need your help." She turned around reluctantly and faced both Steve and the man with the metal arm.

"Umm...how can I help?" She squeaked nervously when the man with the metal arm looked at her. She had heard stories about him but have never thought he'd be so intimidating in real life.

"I need someplace for Bucky to stay for a while. With someone that I trust." Abby licked her lips as a nervous habit and felt her throat starting to dry.

"Steve I...uh..." Abby looked from Steve to 'Bucky' and felt her mouth going dry. This guy was all over the news after all of Shields secrets were revealed. This guys killed people. He assassinated people in cold blood.

"Please Abby. I know he'all be safe here. No one would expect him to stay with someone who wasn't an agent. Or ex-agent. And if anyone comes looking for him here, which I doubt they will, I'll only be a phone call away." Abby once again looked at the metal armed guy, or Bucky, as Steve called him.

"He doesn't speak or what?" Abby spoke without thinking, suddenly getting annoyed that while all this was going on, he was silent.

"Of course he does. Say something Buck." Steve smiled at his friend and nudged him. The guy, Bucky, looked less than pleased at the thought of staying here. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Something." Abby couldn't help but let out a snort at his sarcastic answer. Steve sighed and turned back to Abby.

"Please I really need your help." Abby glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:15am. She needed sleep.

"Sure Steve. He can stay. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight!" Abby turned on her heel and jogged down the hall, slamming the door to her room. She dived into her bed and pulled the covers over her, completely blocking out any chance of seeing the scary as shit guy with the metal arm.

"I told you Buck. She'd say yes." She could hear Steve in the living room, his voice louder than expected in her apartment. She took the covers off of her head and listened for Bucky's voice.

"This is a bad idea. I shouldn't be here." Abby frowned. She didn't want him here either but did he not think her apartment was worthy?

"It'll be safe. Trust me. I'll check on you tomorrow." Abby squeaked again when her door was opened. She peered over the covers and saw both Steve and the soldier standing at her door.

"Thank you again Abby. Bucky will sleep on the couch tonight until you can figure something out." All Abby could do was nod.

"Good night Bucky. Goodnight Abby." They both stepped away from the door and Steve shut it. She waited until the footsteps retreated down the hall and then the covers went over her head once again and she let out a scream that was muffled by her blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby woke up with a pounding headache. She felt her head pulse and she desperately tried to stay in bed as long as she could. The alarm ringing loudly next to her had other ideas for how she would spend the morning.

"Damn thing." Abby reached over and hit the top of the alarm with the palm of her hand and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head as she did so.

She closed her eyes and was just about asleep when her door to her room slammed open. She jumped out of her skin and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She let out a loud, hurt groan and slowly pushed herself up to her hands and knees.

"Are you okay Abby?" Abby recognized Steve's voice coming from the entrance way and she was glad he couldn't see the glare she was mentally sending his way. She stood up and took the blanket with her, throwing it on the bed, then turned her attention towards Steve.

"How can I help you this wonderful morning Steven?" She tried to run her fingers through her hair and got caught in a knot. She groaned and gave up, instead opting for throwing it all in a bun.

"I came to check up on Bucky and see how you two were doing." Abby sighed and brought her hands together and stretched them out above her head and then bent backwards. She heard satisfying cracks come from both her upper and lower back and she brought her hands back down.

"I went to bed. I have no idea what he did or where he slept. I haven't even been up yet if you haven't noticed." Steve gave her a smile, which she returned and followed him out into the living room.

There she saw Bucky, the soldier, sitting on the couch staring at the window. The blankets and pillows Steve had apparently stolen from the hall closet, were either untouched or had been re-folded.

"Hey Buck, have a good sleep?" He acknowledged Steve talking to him but he didn't respond.

"I don't think he slept Steve. I mean look at the bags under his eyes." Abby felt concerned about the man. She knew what not sleeping could do to a person and she knew it could make them go a little crazy. She had experienced that herself.

"I don't sleep much." Bucky looked at Steve and then at Abby. He looked miserable. He had dark bags under his eyes and he look uncomfortable being in her apartment. He looked like he was constantly on guard. It made Abby see the resemblance to Bucky and a meerkat.

"But you need to sleep. Sleeping is one of the most important things we need. Do you know what happens to the body when we don't sleep? I mean..." Abby was stopped by a harsh look from Bucky. Her face got flushed and she looked away quickly.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Abby scattered to the kitchen, making herself busy by pulling out ingredients to make omelets and then pulling out the needed cookware.

"This is a safe place Bucky. No one would expect you to stay here. They'd expect you to stay with someone you know." Abby stopped what she was doing to overhear their conversation. Snoopy, yes. But it involves her.

"And what happens when they find me? They'll kill her in the crossfire? No. I've hurt enough people. I'm not going to hurt another. Especially someone that means so much to you." Abby kept her hands on the wall leading out of the kitchen and peered around ever so slightly.

"She's my friend Bucky. I can trust her. She won't tell anyone you're here. And they won't come looking for you here. And I know that if anything does happen, you'll make sure that she's okay." Abby moved a little closer to the living room in order to get a better view and to be able to hear better.

"I don't think this is a good idea. She..." Abby stood on her tippy toes and started losing her balance. Her arms were flailing as she tried to keep herself centred and not draw attention to herself. She leaned backwards to try and bring her centre of gravity back to normal but had leaned too far.

She fell backwards and made a loud clatter as her hand had hit one of the pot lids on the counter. It went flying and clattered to the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet and when both Bucky and Steve walked in, her face got beat red. She tried to nonchalantly pick up the kid and act like it was no big deal.

"Hey...what's up? Just cooking. Dropped a lid. All's good." Steve smiled and turned to Bucky, keeping his grin on his face.

"You'all be safer here than with me or Sam. They don't know about her. You'll be fine." She saw Bucky roll his eyes at Steve and her.

"Yeah I'll be safe alright. Until she kills me with clumsiness." Abby narrowed her eyes and set the pot down on the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot an annoyed look towards Bucky.

"I'll have you know that I tripped."

"Over your two left feet?" Abby felt her temper rising. She couldn't believe this guy. She decided to be nice and take him in cause he needed help, even though she knows he is a dangerous bastard and this is how he repays her, by insulting her.

"Okay let's all settle down here." Steve got between the pair and looked from Bucky to Abby and back again.

"He started it!" Abby pointed her finger towards Bucky. She couldn't deal with this guy for however long it would take for this all to blow over. He was such an asshole. Steve was so nice, she couldn't understand why Bucky was so different.

"Abby stop. Just finish making your breakfast." Abby huffed and went back to her cooking while Steve took Bucky into the hall to talk.

Abby was halfway done cooking her breakfast when Steve and Bucky came back inside. Steve was once again smiling and Bucky, once again, looking annoyed and angry.

"Abby it's all settled. Bucky will stay here, because you're such a nice and wonderful friend, and Bucky will not make fun of your clumsiness again. Now I have to go." Steve waved at both of them and quickly departed. Abby frowned and finished cooking then shut the stove off.

"Are you hungry? I made did." Abby put some on a plate and held it out to Bucky. He looked hesitant but after a few moments, he grabbed the plate and went and sat at the small table.

Abby couldn't help but watch him eat. He ate like he was starved, even though judging by the size of him, he didn't seem like he was. She had noticed that he wore a long sleeved shirt and gloves on his hands, even though she knew he had a metal arm. They'd shown it on tv, and even if they hadn't, Steve had warned her not to stare.

"Are you done staring?" Abby jumped and looked away, embarrassed that she had gotten caught.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared at you. I apologize." Abby felt a little hurt at how short he was with her. She had just met him so she didn't expect him to be exactly friendly with her, but for him to have so much contempt in his voice for her...

"I'm sorry. Steve told me not to be such an ass. You are helping me out." Abby turned and looked at the soldier, really looked at him.

Bucky had dark brown hair that was quite long compared to Steve's. It hung down by his ears and was tucked behind. He wore a red baseball cap on his head that was worn and dirty. She looked at his eyes and saw beautiful blue eyes. They looked tired and weren't as bright as she figured they once were. He had dark circles under his eyes that made him look older than he really should've looked. And yet despite all this, he still looked incredibly handsome and attractive.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you Bucky. I don't care what walk of life you've been on, nobody deserves to have as many ghosts in your closet as Steve says you have."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Bucky had arrived and for the first time since he had gotten there, Abby as to go to work. The law office was closed for a long weekend and Steve had conviently come at the start of the long weekend. Of course Abby made him believe he had ruined her weekend plans when in reality she was going to binge watch Netflix all weekend.

"You know I have a date right?" Abby blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. She hoped that if she said that then Steve would drop the subject. Instead he smiled and asked her who it was with.

"Fine. I don't have a date but I really don't want to babysit all weekend." She knew Steve was annoyed with when she said babysitting. But she couldn't help it. She felt like she was babysitting.

"He's a grown man. He won't need to be babysat." Abby gave in to Steve which made her stay home all weekend and keep Bucky company. Not that he wanted the company. He's rather be alone.

"Bucky? I have to go to work today." Abby finished getting dressed and grabbed her bag beside her bed. She walked into the living room and found Bucky sitting on the couch, looking through her photo albums.

"Bucky I have to go to work. You'll be alone today." He never looked at her, just continued looking through the pictures. Abby sighed and walked in front of the coffee table and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Do you mind?" Finally she got a response. He looked up at her briefly and then looked back at the pictures.

"Bucky I need to show you some things before I leave." Abby walked to the tv and stood on the side. She waved her hand up and down the tv, feeling like Vanna White.

"This is the magical box we call a tv." Abby spoke slowly as if talking to a child. She got Bucky's attention again.

"I know what a tv is. I've watched tv before. I've seen a tv before." Abby stoped mid-wave and dropped her arm.

"Oh." She but her lip as silence filled the room. Bucky stared at her and she looked around.

"Any other magical inventions you need to show me that I've seen before." Abby turned her green eyes to Bucky and narrowed them.

"As a matter of fact there is another magical item." Abby lifted up her hand and flashed him her middle finger.

"What's that? Oh my god it's so magical! Ooh!" She waved her middle finger in a circle while making amazed sounds.

"You're late for work." Abby looked at the clock and let out a loud slew of curse words. She grabbed her purse and ran towards the door, slipping on the wet floor and wiping out.

"Bucky! Why the hell is the floor wet?!" Abby groaned and gripped the wall for support and then picked herself off the floor.

"You fell again?" Abby picked up her shoes and her purse, ignoring Bucky's comment.

She was late and she would get in shit if she was any later. She needed to move and get her ass to work.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye. Don't burn the apartment down!" Abby left the apartment, closing the door behind her. She wobbled down the hallway while trying to put her heels on her feet.

She really did have a good boss who understood being late every once in a while, but it seemed like Abby late more and more. She couldn't help it that she wasn't a morning person.

"Come on, come on, come on." She stepped onto the street where a cab waited. She got into the backseat and told him where to go. The driver pulled away from the curb and Abby sat in the backseat anxiously.

"This the place?" Abby nodded and got out of the cab, throwing money into the front seat. She ran to the building and yanked the door open and walked in. She smoothed over her clothes and walked to the elevator to take to her floor. She took a deep breath to calm down her anxiety.

"Come on. Come on." The doors opened and Abby walked on and pressed the button for the 5th floor rapidly.

"You know it won't work any faster." Abby jumped as she heard a voice beside her. She looked over and saw one of the corporate bosses standing off to the left, watching her press ten buttons like a mad woman.

Abby's face flushed and she inwardly groaned. Not only was she late, but she made a fool of herself in front of one of the top bosses.

"Sorry. Late morning." Abby turned away and looked at the elevator moving up the floors.

"Have a good day miss." Abby nodded and thanked the man as she walked off the elevator. She walked down the hall to the lawyers office. She touched the handle, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Abby!" She heard her bosses voice scream her name. She walked to her desk and set her purse down and turned her computer on.

"Abby! In here! Now!" Abby looked at one of her coworkers, trying to get insight into what the boss's attitude was like.

Her coworker didn't help her nerves when she motioned to Abby that she was dead. Abby decided that it was now or never. She stepped around her desk and walked to the bosses office.

"Yes sir?" Abby knocked on the door and walked in when she was called. The boss was sitting at his desk looking over files but when she walked in, he stopped and focused on her.

"Abby, we need to talk." Abby sat down in the chair opposite the desk and crossed her legs under under the chair.

"There are some big cases coming up in the next while. There are cases vs Stark Industries. This place will be a little crazy the next while. I will need you to work longer days for the next 3 weeks." Abby felt the anxiousness leave her body. She thought she was getting fired and felt so relieved when she got asked to work longer hours.

"Will that be a problem for you?" Abby thought of Bucky in the apartment. Steve said he didn't need to be babysat. He said he would be fine.

But still Abby worried about Bucky. She was worried that something would happen and whoever was looking for him would come. Could she work extra hours and have Bucky by himself?

"No that won't be a problem."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! I love Abby and Bucky's back and forth bantering! Hope you like it!

Thanks to my first reviewer:

Spencebox

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

CelticGirl112

Choking On A Dream

Spencebox

green book worm

Thanks to all the followers:

CelticGirl112

Spencebox

mehreen


	4. Chapter 4

Abby got back to the apartment after a long day and the first thing she did was kick off her damn heels. She kicked them straight into the closet and then hobbled to the couch. She didn't see Bucky anywhere but figured he was in the bathroom. She threw herself down on the couch and threw her feet over the foot rest.

"Goddamn shoes." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling like she needed a stiff drink after that day.

"That asshole Stark." She groaned and masses her temples, feeling one hell of s headache hitting her.

"You think everyone is an asshole?" Abby was startled by the voice of Bucky. She jumped and placed her hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Jesus you scared me." She turned her head and saw Bucky coming from the balcony. She wondered what he was doing out there, but figured she'd best not ask. He was allowed to have his own alone and private time.

"You scare easy. Like a chihuahua." Abby glared and placed her feet on the ground and sat up.

"Like a chihuahua? You'd scare easy too if people snuck up on you." Abby closed her eyes and cracked her neck. Her headache was coming on stronger than ever.

"I didn't sneak up on you. I opened the balcony door loudly to announce my presence. You clearly can't hear." Abby kept her eyes closed and frowned. She wanted to lay down and sleep but she still had to cook and go over files she was given and then make the guest room bed and then shower and then pick out her outfit for tomorrow.

"Are you hungry?" She opened her eyes and looked at Bucky. He stared at her for a minute and then shrugged.

"Specific. Well I'll get changed. Let's go out." She stood up and winced when she took a step. Her feet were killing her.

"I'm hiding from people that want to kill me. You really think I should go out?" Abby looked at him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." Abby walked down to her room and closed the door behind her. She opened her closet door and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. She quickly got changed and when she walked out again, Bucky wasn't in the living room but in the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" Abby leaned against the wall as he rummaged through the kitchen cupboards until he found a pan and placed it on the stove. He continued his watching until he found a can of beans.

"Bucky, what the hell are you doing?" He looked at her briefly and looked away, continuing his search.

"You got any beef?" Abby gave him a questioning look but went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of beef and handed it to Bucky. She watched silently as he started cooking the beef and beans together in a pan.

"Bucky what're you..." He cut her off mid sentence.

"I made this a lot when I was in the..." Bucky stopped and cleared his throat.

"I made this while I was on the run. It's easy and cheap. It's a poor mans dish." Abby didn't say anything else. She did jump up and sit on the counter opposite the stove and watch him cook.

"You know, Steve told me a little about you. He told me that you were forced to do things against your will. Terrible things. I've also heard things and read things. Well since Shields secrets have been out there, I've read a few things. Some things are better off not known." Abby frowned and bit her lip.

"What I mean to say is that we all have skeletons in our closet. Some more than others. And if you ever need to talk I'm here. I know we don't really get along that well and you probably don't trust me, but I'm a good listener. And I'm persistent." Abby finished her little speech with a smile. She waited for Bucky's reaction.

"I have a lot more skeletons than most people. More than anyone I know actually." He continued to cook his 'poor mans food' and kept his back facing her.

"I know. But everyone needs to talk to someone." She gave him a kind hearted smile. He still don't turn to look at her but his metal hand stopped his work at the stove.

"I want to be your friend Bucky. Someone you can talk to and lean on. Because whether you like it or not, you're staying here for a while. We might as well get to know each other right? Become friends?" Bucky hesistated then nodded.

"Sure. Become friends."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky didn't know what to say to the clumsy, talkative, sometimes foul mouthed brunette he was staying with. He wasn't used to having someone be so open and warm with him. There was Steve, but it was hard to talk to Steve about his problems. It wasn't that Steve wouldn't listen, because he would, but there were deep and personal things that he didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to another man about.

"...Stark Industries...lack of planning...always losing cases but they still try..." Bucky was tuning her in and out. He was focusing on cooking and between her and the cooking he didn't catch all what she was saying.

"It's done." Bucky heard her chattering stop and she jumped off of the cupboard and walked the small space to the stove. She grabbed the spoon from him, dipped it into the pan and brought some up to her lips. She blew on the food and once she thought it was good enough she tried some.

"Oh. My. God." Bucky felt a tad worried that she didn't like it. His worries were cast aside when she smiled at him and placed the spoon down.

"This is delicious. And it's so simple! I'm making this a lot from now on. I really love it!" Bucky gave a small smile when she did. She brushed past him and grabbed plates and cutlery and then opened the fridge and grabbed 2 beers out of it.

"Hope you drink. I could use one after a long day of work." She grabbed herself food, and for him, and walked to the small table she had set up. She sat down and put his plate down as well.

"Come sit and eat. I can't wait to have this. I'm starved. God I had a long ass day at work." Bucky watched as she took a long chug of her beer.

She was different than a lot of women he had met. Granted a lot of the women he knew were from the 30's and 40's. He didn't have many experiences with modern women so he didn't have much to judge by.

"If you're wondering what I do, I'm a Secretary at a law firm. Not very exciting but not exactly borin. I mean some people come in there so pissed off and they start screaming and swearing. Makes for some entertainment sometimes. Unless you're the victim." Bucky ate silently as drank his beer swig by swig. He listened to her chatter in about her job and felt envious of the women sitting across from him.

She could go out and have a job. She could go out and live her life and not worry about someone trying to kill her. She didn't have the nightmares he did. She didn't have to live knowing that her family and friends have all had families and have all come and gone now. His mother and sister. Steve's family and friends. All gone.

"Bucky!" Bucky snapped out of his thoughts and saw the table covered in glass and beer. He had broke the glass with his metal hand and didn't even know it.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New Chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! (Sorry for any mistakes. A lot of these chapters I write on my iPhone)

Thanks to the reviewers so far:

Spencebox

Melissa7

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

green book worm

eclispex.x

Spencebox

Jaz1375

Choking On A Dream

CelticGirl112

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

mehreen

eclispex.x

Spencebox

CelticGirl112


	5. Chapter 5

Abby cleaned up for the night while Bucky was sitting outside. He seemed to like spending time outside. It seemed that he liked looking at the city lights and hearing the sounds. Abby didn't mind the city lights or the sounds of the city. She had grown up in the country and she enjoyed the peace and quiet more than she liked the busy life of the city.

"Bucky? I have your bed made." Abby walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing with Bucky. He was concentrating on the vhicles in the street below, honking loudly. There was a backup of traffic on the street below, which made drivers seem even more pissed off than normal.

"Bucky I have your bed made." Abby looked at him and looked back at the street below. He looked like he was in pain when he had moments to himself.

"I'll be right there." Abby nodded and walked back to the patio doors. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him and then walked back inside.

The next morning, Abby woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. She let out a slew of curse words and smacked her hand on top of the alarm shutting it off. From the amount of times she had hit the alarm she was sure surprised that it hadn't broken yet.

Lazily, she climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and practically crawled to the toilet. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and say to hell with it all.

"Too tired." Abby let out a yawn and flushed the toilet, washed her hands and when she went to exit the bathroom, smacked straight into Bucky's bare chest. She stumbled backwards and would've fallen flat on her ass, had it not been for his metal arm reaching out and steadying her.

Her eyes widened when she looked him over. He was one of the most attractive men she had seen in a long time, even when he was grumpy as hell most days, but seeing him with a shirt on, was totally different.

She felt a blush making its way up her neck to her face, and she could feel the heat on her face. Her face was beet red. She could tell by the way her face felt hot. Her mouth started to dry out and her palms were sweaty. She felt like a teenager going through puberty for the first time.

"I...uh...I...hot..." She stumbled over her words and opened her mouth mutliple times before clamping it shut. Bucky gave her a smirk and she stumbled over her words all over again.

"Sorry...move...I...fuck me." She groaned and pushed past bucky, running to her room. She slammed the door and started throwing clothes out of her closet and onto the bed. She was going to get dressed for work and then get the hell out of here before she had to face Bucky after that disaster.

She threw on a skirt and a dressy shirt and then threw her hair into a messy bun at the back of her neck. She grabbed her purse and phone and ran out of the room. She didn't see Bucky anywhere and felt relieved that she didn't. She didn't want to face him after that.

"Goodbye Abigail." Abby whirled around and saw Bucky leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Abby's face got beet red again and she quickly started fannng her face to try and cool herself down.

"Uhh...bye Bucky." She grabbed her heels and ran out of her apartment, barefoot.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky sat across from Steve in Abby's apartment, and took a long swig of his beer. Steve had come over to tell him what was happening so far and what he knew. So far it wasn't good news. There had been a bombing and it was blamed on him.

"We'll sort this out Bucky. Don't worry. Until then, lay low here." Bucky nodded and finished his beer. Well Abby's beer actually, but he didn't think she'd mind.

"Abby called me." Bucky couldn't help but smirk a little. He loved getting her all riled up, it was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do while he had nothing else to do.

"You bumped into her half naked?" Bucky remembered the look on her face. She was clearing looking at him and she clearly thought he was attractive.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face when she was checking him out. She looked so innocent when her face went beet red and she tried to think of something to say.

When she couldn't find her words and ended her sentence with 'fuck me' Bucky had to keep his composure lest he laugh at the poor woman.

"I was going to the bathroom and she was coming out." Bucky let out a small smile. He was getting very attached to Abby. She made him laugh without even knowing it and she kept him sane. He loved their back and forth banter and it reminded him of his friendship with Steve.

"We'll be careful Buck. You're not going to be here forever and when you leave, you'll be leaving her. I don't want you to hurt her. I don't either of you to be hurt. And I remember your reputation with women. You were always a gentlemen but women fell for you. Hard." Bucky didn't continue that conversation with Steve. He did, however, continue to talk about Abby.

"How did you two meet?" Steve sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stark." Bucky got a confused look on his face.

"Stark?"

 _Abby ran into the famous stark building with an armful of files in one hand and her work phone in the other that was ringing loudly. She had been told to be here at 9, and she would've been, had it not been for the cab she was in breaking down. Then she had been told she was close to Stark tower and decided to run. If that wasn't enough bad luck, it began to pour. Abby knew she couldn't let the files get wet, so she took her jacket off and covered the files._

 _When she had gotten to the infamous Stark Tower, she was cold and shivering and looked like a drowned_ _rat._

 _"Can I help you?" The receptionist at the desk looked her over. She had a look of distaste on her face and Abby felt her frown deepen._

 _"I have a meeting with Tony Stark and his lawyers. My boss is already here." The woman looked her up and down again._

 _"Uh...okay." She picked up the phone and spoke into it looking over at her every once in a while. Then once she was done speaking, she put the phone down and took a deep sigh._

 _"Take the elevator up to the 30th floor. First door on your right." Abby felt smug as she walked past the secretary and shot her a dirty look._

 _She stood on the elevator and rocked back and forth on her heels. Once she got to the floor, she walked odf the elevator and turned the corner when she smacked into someone. She fell backwards and the files she was holding went everywhere._

 _"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! Of all days it had to be today!" She groaned and bent down and started to pick up the files that had flown everywhere._

 _She looked at the man she had run into and saw him looking uncomfortable. He apologized over and over again and immediately helped her pick up the papers._

 _"Sorry. I should've looked where I was going." He helped her stand up when the papers were picked up and then took half from her._

 _"I should've too. It would be just like me though to run into someone when I have no time to spare." She looked up to the office where both her boss and Mr. stark we're watching her. Mr. stark looked amused and her boss looked pissed._

 _"You're here for the meeting?" Abby looked back up at Steve and nodded. He gave her a smile and Abby shifted her weight from foot to foot. These heels sucked and she wanted out of them._

 _"Yeah. I haven't met Mr. Stark before but I've heard he's very...arrogant." Steve looked back at Tony in the office._

 _"I know him. He is. He's a good man though."_

 _"Billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. Or so I've heard." Abby smiled when Steve laughed._

 _"That's what he says."_

We saw each other a few times after that at Stark Towers and she got my number. We talked on the phone and texted. We went out a few times, as friends, as soon we became really close. She's one of my closest friends. That's why I'm warning you Bucky, I don't want to lose her as a friend because you made her fall in love with you and then you leave."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Calliope's Scribe

EspritLutin

Independent-Fics

.Twitch

paddyfoot92

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Calliope's Scribe

Independent-Fics

Nicole7261

Sorry if I missed anyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Abby opened her apartment door slowly and half asleep. She had the longest day she had in a long time and she felt her eyes closing even as she closed the door behind her. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. She sighed again and walked to the kitchen and threw her bag on the counter.

She grabbed one of the open bottles of wine and piped the cork out. She put it to her lips and took a long drink. She swished the wine in her mouth a few times before she swallowed it.

Shw thought of her day at work today, she worked 2 hours of overtime and then had to catch a cab home. Her cab took almost an hour to get home because of an accident. And when she did get to her apartment, she was so exhausted she almost didn't make it up the steps.

"Abby? Thank god! I thought something happened to you!" She heard the deep voice of Steve but didn't look at him. She was tired and needed to de-stress.

"I'm fine. I had to work late. 2 hours late. I missed dinner, my cab took forever and my feet are killing me." She sighed and took another swig of wine.

"Abby I'm sorry. You should've called." Abby shrugged and set the bottle down on the counter. She pulled her hair out of the bun that was sitting at the base of her neck and shook her hair out. She ripped off her sweater and flung it on the counter behind her.

"I should've called." Abby was in a pissy mood.

"Fuck yes Steve. I should've called. Because I clearly had time between working overtime and trying to get home and being so tired I almost fell asleep in the cab twice. Yes I should've called." Abby ignored the look he was giving her and pushed past him on the way to her room.

She stopped at the bathroom and tried twisting the handle. When she saw that it was locked she continued on her path to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it in the dirty clothes and then flopped on her bed.

"Abby let me in." It was Bucky. She frowned and ignored his knocking. When the knocking ceased she thought he had given up and her eyes started to close.

"Abby..." she groaned and sat up. Bucky was standing by her bed looking at her with mixed emotions crossing his face.

"Go away Bucky." She didn't need the third degree from both him and Steve.

"You were late. You were supposed to be back at 6. It's nearly 9." Abby clenched her fists and took deep breaths to calm down.

"I worked late. Forgive me for sinning." Sarcasm dropped from her voice and she didn't miss how Bucky's gaze was hardening slightly.

"I know you worked late now. You should've called before." Abby couldn't help but stand up and face Bucky.

"Do not give me the third degree you asshole. I have a job. I work late sometimes. I do not need to check in with you or Steve. Now back off!" Abby gave him a shove, as hard as she could. Bucky didn't move much.

"No you don't need to check in with Steve or I but you should've. We thought something happened to you. If you've forgotten someone is looking to kill me. We thought they'd gotten you and hurt you or killed you." Abby's face went slack. She had forgotten that there were people out to kill Bucky.

"Shit Bucky. I'm sorry. I forgot. Fuck I feel bad." She ran her fingers through her hair and sat on her bed. She felt like such a bitch.

"We were worried. I was worried." For the first time since Bucky had been here, it felt like he was letting some of his walls down. At least it seemed like he was letting Abby in.

"Why?" Abby knew she looked a mess sitting her. Hair a mess, bags under her eyes, eyes heavy, body weak and tired.

"Goodnight Abby." Abby's eyes started to close and she didn't fight when Bucky helped her lie down. He pulled the covers over her body up to her neck and when she was starting to close her eyes, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky paced the living room. He clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times and it took Steve keeping an eye on him constantly to keep him in the apartment. If it wasn't for Steve, Bucky would've left and went to see where in God's name Abby was.

"Bucky calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Bucky stopped for a minute before he began pacing again. He was pissed off at the thought that someone could've possibly grabbed her. Someone that was looking for him.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure." That didn't calm him down. It made him even more pissed off.

"I swat to God if someone hurt her..." Bucky couldn't stop himself. He sung his fist at the wall and watched his metal hand go through the wall, leaving a large hole.

"Bucky!" Bucky pulled his fist out and shook the dust off. He still didn't feel better.

"That's her now." Bucky hung back as Steve went and talked to her but he heard every word.

Bucky waited until she had gone to her room and then he followed her. He knocked on the door and she told him to go away. He knocked once more and when she didn't answer, he picked the door lock.

He walked into her room only to have her freak out at him. He figured she didn't realize the gravity of the situation. There were people who wanted to kill him. People who wouldn't stop at taking her and torturing her for information. And damn it all to hell if anyone thought he was going to let that happen.

"Goodnight Abby." He got her into bed and covered her body with the blanket. When he was sure she was sleeping, or close enough to it, he bent down and kisss her cheek, lingering there longer than he should've.

Bucky was screwed. He knew it. He knew it from the moment he laid eyes on her that he was screwed. He didn't find a woman he was wanted this much since before the war. And now here she was in his life. Steve warned Bucky about making sure she didn't fall for him. But Steve didn't realize that Bucky was falling for her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

Blackrose3107

Calliope's Scribe

CelticGirl112

Em-x. everlasting

EspritLutin

Independent-Fics

Mrs. Emmett Cullen's Wife

RumtreiberinQueen

Sinead201

.Twitch

Spencebox

TheFireInHerEyes

alexma

brandischrader

doryshotgun2

eclispex.x

gamerchic

mehreen

paddyfoot92

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

alexma

AnimeLoverInfinity

Blackrose3107

Calliope's Scribe

CelticGirl112

Choking On A Dream

eclispex.x

green book worm

Independent-Fics

Jaz1375

Mrs. Emmett Cullen's Wife

Nicole7261

RumtreiberinQueen

Sinead201

Spencebox

TheFireInHerEyes


	7. Chapter 7

Abby woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. She groaned and rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock. She blinked a few times and then sat up quickly and screamed.

"I'm late! Shit!" She had just gotten her top off when Bucky stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway.

"What are you doing Abby?" Abby paused while in the process of grabbing a shirt and turned towards Bucky. She was standing in front of her closet with only a bra and a pair of pj shorts on. She blushed and slowly covered herself up with her hands.

"Bucky...I'm getting ready for work..." She stepped closer to her bed, slowly working herself to grab her blanket off the bed and cover herself up.

"You're not going to work today. I called in sick for you." Abby dropped her hands and bit her lip.

"How did you do that?" She looked at Bucky who was distracted by her half naked body. His eyes raked up and down her body, stopping at both her breasts and her bare stomach.

"I said I was your boyfriend." Abby's eye twitched and she clenched and unclenched ber habds.

"You said you were my boyfriend?" Bucky didn't respond to her. He instead, walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms a few times, before he took his shirt off and handed it to her.

"As much as I appreciate the view, you standing in font of me half naked, and not by choice, isn't right." Abby blushed and pulled his shirt on over her head. Bucky was such a gentleman even though he was rough and grumpy and angry. He was a gentleman to her.

"Thank You Bucky." She smiled and desperately fought the urge to sniff his shirt.

"I made breakfast. Come eat." Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Abby stood there stunned for a minute. Bucky kissed her forehead. She blushed and bit her lip. She grabbed her pillow off of her bed and shoved it in her face, squeaking into the pillow case.

"Abby! Come eat!" Abby walked on cloud nine out of her room and down the hall. She stopped at the corner of the kitchen and the living room and turned her head. There was a giant hole in the wall in the shape of a fist.

"Bucky! Why is there a god dammed hole in my wall?!" Abby felt annoyed at the man who was sweet to her a minute before. She would either have to have someone come fix it or do it herself.

"My mother once told me to take my anger out on things and not people. Thing..." Bucky pointed to the wall while popping his head out of the kitchen.

"...not people." Abby looked from Bucky to the wall and let out a slow sigh. She couldn't argue with him. She would rather it be the wall than somebody.

"Come eat. I'm not asking again." Abby rolled her eyes and walked to the table.

"What're you my mother?" She snorted and looked at Bucky. He had a small grin on his face and handed her a plate.

"You wish I was your mother." Abby gave him a quick look and turned to her food. Her mouth was watering at what was in front of her. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage.

"Damn Bucky. How in the hell did you learn to cook like this?" Abby stuffed her face with food and let out a contented moan. Damn it was good.

"I learned on my own." She didn't bother asking for more information. She just kept eating.

"I have to fix that wall now, you know. Since you decided to beat it up with your superman strength." Bucky gave her a confused look.

"Superman?" Abby shrugged.

"Dont worry about it. I do have to fix the wall though. So I have to go to the hardware store. Would you like to come?" Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I know you have people who want to kill you. But if we remain low key we'll be fine." She beamed at him and finished eating.

"Fine. But I do need to be careful." Abby nodded and stood up and placed her dish in the sink.

"I'll get dressed!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky wanted to smack himself with his own metal hand. Could he be more of an imbecile? People were after him and he was going to go out in the public and risk her life. He didn't give a shit about himself. He could defend himself but when it came to her, Bucky would have to defend himself and her.

"Ready Bucky?" Bucky looked at Abby standing by the door of the apartment. She was holding out s hoodie and a hat and glasses to him.

"They're Steve's. He left them here so take them." Bucky stood next to her and placed the hoodie on and the hat and the glasses. Abby smiled at him and grabbed her keys off the hook. She reached back and grabbed his hand, his metal hand, and Bucky watched to see if she would flinch. She didn't. All she did was smile at him and lock the door behind themselves.

Bucky heard Steve's voice in his head warning him not to get too involved. But he was already involved. He was involved more and more. Every day he spent with Abby made him care more for the clumsy girl than he would tell Steve.

"This is my car. It is a mess. Excuse the mess." Bucky got in the passenger seat and buckled himself in. He watched Abby get into the drivers seat and buckle up before starting the vehicle.

"Okay here we go." Bucky watched Abby while she was driving. She would flick the hair out of her eyes every once in a while and when she got nervous she licked her lips. When she got frustrated her eyes would darken a little, and she would curse under her breath.

Bucky already felt so attached to this woman. He hadn't dated a woman in over 70 years and the first one he wanted to date, when this was all settled was her.

"We're here!" Abby parked and unbuckled, taking the keys out and slung them into her purse.

Bucky watched her hop out of the car and he got out too, closing the door behind him. She locked it and grabbed his hand leading him away from the vehicle.

Bucky anxiously followed her, keeping himself on guard. He wouldn't tell Abby but he was prepared for an attack. He didn't want to worry her, but he had a knife in his back pocket and a gun was strapped to his calf.

He was ready for anything.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

gamerchic

PrettyMusic

Thanks to the followers:

Chelse16

Dove Salvatore 21051

Nightcrawlerfw

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

AilynAlonso


	8. Chapter 8

When Abby and Bucky got back to the apartment building, she had lugged the stuff halfway up the stairs when Bucky's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. He stepped around her and reached down and grabbed the gun off his leg.

"Bucky?" Abby looked at the gun in his hand and felt fear rush through her.

"Stay behind me Abby and if I tell you to run you get the hell out of here." Abby was confused. She had no idea what was going on. Bucky started walking up the stairs to their level and Abby slowly followed behind him.

When they go to their apartment, Bucky stood in front of her and kept his hands on his gun.

"Why do you have that?" Bucky turned and looked at Abby and even though this was a potentially dangerous situation, he still messed with her.

"Why do you think I have it? For decoration?" Abby gave him a glare and shook her head.

"Not the time smart ass." Bucky continued to walk to the apartment and he pushed the door in slowly. He couldn't hear anything or see anyone, but he was still on guard.

"Bucky..." Bucky turned back to Abby and lowered his arms. He grabbed her around her waist with his metal arm and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers and she was shocked until she started to kiss back.

"If I tell you to run you run. You don't turn back. You get somewhere safe and you call Steve." Bucky walked into the apartment, step by step.

Abby's heart was pounding every moment he was gone. She had no idea what the hell would happen. She was scared for him and she was scared for her. She didn't want to die and she didn't want him to die.

"Bucky..." She knew he would want her to stay back, but she walked into the apartment anyway. She pushed the door open completely and walked in.

It was silent in the apartment. There was no sounds and no movements. She couldn't see Bucky or see where he went.

"Bucky?!" Abby's eyes started to water. She was scared for him. She didn't want to lose him.

"Abby! Jesus I told you to stay outside! You don't listen!" Abby saw Bucky standing in the kitchen, a body lying on the kitchen floor with a hole in the persons head.

Abby felt herself starting to get sick. She couldn't believe there was a dead body in her kitchen. She bent over and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She could feel her stomach churning.

"Abby look away." Abby couldn't look away. There was a dead body in her kitchen.

"I'm gonna get sick..." Abby turned her head and vomited whatever she had in her stomach. It burned her throat every time she got sick.

"Abby..." She looked up at Bucky. His gun was gone and he had stepped over the dead body and wakes towards her.

"Abby, look at me." Abby looked at Bucky and when he outstretched his arms, she gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, her body almost being enveloped in his.

"He was dead when I got here. It isn't safe anymore. Pack whatever you think we'll need. We're leaving." Abby pulled away and looked at Bucky, with a blank face.

"We need to be on the run?" Bucky pushed her away gently. She looked at him, he was staring at her with a determined look. His eyes were different than she had seen before.

"Im not going to leave you and let you get killed. You're coming with me so I can keep you safe. This man...he came to kill me. And you." Abby covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened and she jerked to the side and emptied her stomach again.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky looked at Abby, sleeping beside him. They were leaving America for London and from there, they would go east. He had no real plans, other than make sure they were both hidden and safe.

"Rest well." He pushed hair out of her eyes and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. He would go anywhere and do anything to keep her safe. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"Bucky?" She stirred in the seat beside him and he placed his hand on her hand and moved his thumb up and down. She turned towards him, mumbling in her sleep.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart. It'll be a long flight. We're safe here." Bucky pressed another kiss to her forehead and pulled the airplane blanket up her body. She was resting her head on a pillow and the pillow was on the arm rest.

Bucky was lucky enough to get a ticket at the last minute for London, but it was a red eye. He didn't care as long as they were gonna get the hell out of there and get somewhere safe.

"I'm gonna take care of you Abby. I promise." He turned his gaze from her to the other passengers on the airplane. They were so oblivious to Bucky and the danger they maybe in because of him. They weren't aware of the things he had done and the things he could do.

"Im cold Bucky." Bucky turned back to Abby. She was half asleep but awake enough to open her tired eyes and gaze at him. He didn't want to draw more attention to himself by asking for another blanket. Instead he pulled his jacket off and placed it on top of the blanket. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would be enough.

"It's okay sweetheart." Bucky hadn't felt like this since before the war. For over 70 years he was made to focus on killing, slaughtering the innocent because the cause fit someone's idea of 'good'. He was made into a weapon for Hydra, made to destroy and kill. He never had anything to fight for.

Now he did. Bucky looked at the beautiful woman he had gotten to know if the past few weeks and month. She was beautiful to him. Her eyes were bright and a beautiful shade of green. Her hair was dark brown and some days passed for black, which contrasted with her slightly fair skin. She had freckles dusting her nose and cheeks, which gave her a youthful glow.

Bucky's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists tightly by his sides. He had something to fight for now and he swore, he promised on his life, they would not take him again.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! And they are on the run! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

gamerchic

PrettyMusic

guest

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

ILoveThee

Kimi2109

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

PrettyMusic


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Abby had woken up, they were touching down. Bucky was sitting beside he, gloves on, cap and hoodie on and up but his glasses were off. He was clearly intending to get off the plane and be on the move as soon as possible.

Morning Abby." Bucky leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to her lips as the stewardess walked by. Abby felt herself blush and covered half her face with her hand and massaged her temple. She had such a bad headache and she just wanted to get breakfast and coffee and the go back to sleep.

"Good morning Bucky. I think it's morning. Where are we?" She looked at him and felt like blushihrg all over againto. While they were in the apartment he had made a point to shave, but since they were on the run, he hadn't bothered. There was a little more than a five o clock shadow on his strong jaw, and Abby realized that she quite liked him with facial hair.

Abby reached over and touched his face, her hands running over his 5 o clock shadow. He watched her touch his face for a minute and the he placed his hand on top of hers and moved her hand to his heart.

"I'm going to protect you. I promise I will. Nothing will happen to you." Abby started to blush and bit her bottom lip. She had never been in such a relationship that felt as real, and dangerous, as this one.

She didn't even know if they were really in a relationship, but she hoped they were. Bucky had made his feelings for her known and it was no secret that she felt for him. It scared her though, it scared her to her core, that someone was trying to kill Bucky and because she was with him, her.

"Bucky..." She looked past him, and looked at the stewardess that was standing beside his chair. She had her arms crossed and a look of annoyance written across her face.

"You need to leave the plane. We landed and you're one of the last passengers." Abby cursed under her breath that the stewardess ruined their moment, but she got up anyway and left the plane like she had to.

"Keep your head down and avoid the security cameras. Only talk when you're spoken to and be as vague as possible." All Abby could do was nod and follow Bucky out of the airport. He wrapped an arm around her waist, protectively and she leaned into his side.

"Where are we going?" She knew they were in Europe but she didn't know how far they were going to go into Europe.

"Bucharest." Bucky tugged on her hand and pulled her down the street and shoved her into a cab. She sat on the far side of the cab and buckled up, watching Bucky anxiously. He spoke to the driver and the driver took off, going s little faster than she would've liked.

"We're taking a train to where?" She had no idea where the hell Bucharest was. She's never heard of the place.

"Romania." Abby moved over to sit next to Bucky and looked out the window on his side as they pulled up to the station.

"Sweetheart, let's go." Bucky gave the man some cash and grabbed her hand and their bag. She licked her lips and kept her head down, avoiding most eye contact with people.

"There you go sir." She could see Bucky was on edge. He wasn't as relaxed as he was in the plane or in the airport. She didn't know why and she didn't bother to ask. Not until they were where they needed to be anyway.

"Thanks." He grabbed her hand and their bag and walked into the station. Abby tuned out what Bucky was saying or doing and she didn't even realize he ha s bought the tickets until he grabbed her hand again.

"Sweetheart, get on the train." Abby felt like she was in such a daze. She didn't even realize they were already at the train until Bucky said something to her. She grabbed the metal bar by the eyes and climbed up the few stairs until she was on the train.

"Go all the way to the back." Abby made her way down the train, avoiding eye contact and trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

She found trying to avoid eye contact and not be suspicious a challenge. She would make eye contact with a few people and they would smile at her. She even had a few people trying to talk to her and she had to brush them off.

"This is good." Abby sat down in a seat and she looked out the window. She's had never been to Europe and now that she was here she couldn't even enjoy it.

"I'm sorry it's like this. I'm sorry that you're involved and have to be on the run. Those assholes will stop at nothing to either kill me or take me. That includes hurting you. You are my weakness Abby. I can't leave you defenceless." She looked at Bucky and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew he couldn't leave her. She knew her life was in danger and she knew she was safer with him.

"I know Bucky. I'd rather be with you and on the run, than have you gone and me be alone. i know I'm safer with you than without you." She grabbed his hand, his metal one, and ran her fingers over the glove covering it. She didn't know where he got it, or why he had it, but she wasn't scared by it. She actually kind of liked it.

"Steve never told me how you got this or why. He didn't say anything and I don't want to know unless you want to tell me. I just want you to know that I'm not freaked out by it. I'm not scared of you or your arm. It's a part of you Bucky and I love it. I love it because it's a part of you. And I'm starting to fall in love with you. You and me. We're in this together. Through thick and thin. We're a team. I may end up being more of a liability than any kind of help, and I'm sorry if I show you down, but I'm here for you. I'll never leave you." She finished her little speech by leaning over and placing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky looked at Abby carefully. He watched her. She didn't know the danger she was in when she was with him. She didn't know that she could and would be caught in the crossfire if something were to happen, and she was still here.

She didn't want to leave or be alone. She didn't complain about the travelling or having to pack her bags and drop everything and leave all she knew. She didn't stop smiling. The whole time they moved from place to place, and even until they got into the train, she would give him small smiles.

"...I'll never leave you." Bucky swore when this was over, when it was safe to settle down a little, he swore he would never let her leave his side.

When him and Steve were in the war, he wanted someone to settle down with. He wanted to find himself a girl to come home to once the war was over. He didn't end up coming home and he didn't get the chance. Now he did.

Now he had someone to protect, someone to fight for. Abby was the kind of woman he needed. She didn't care about the ghosts in his past and the skeletons in his closet. She told him multiple times she wasn't afraid of him.

"Move to the other seat." He got up and sat beside her instead of across from her and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He watched her close her eyes and blush. She leaned into him, not away from him.

"When this is all over, when it's safe to settle down, I'm going to. Abby, I'm going to love you how you should be. We're going to have a life together sweetheart." He could hear her sigh and she slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and looked at him, really looked at him.

"Bucky, I don't care if we're always on the run. I don't care if we can never stop. I just want to be with you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sorry for the long wait! Here's a new chapter! I'm not even sure if you can take a train to Bucharest. I don't know European geography at all. Sorry for any mistakes!

Thanks to the reviewers:

gamerchic

guest

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

Kimi2109

Buckyplums

starrienight

DarkCat19

clevelandtide

JJDarling67

Regin

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

PrettyMusic

DemonQueen8787

.921

Buckyplums

lilygirl592

DarkCat19

JJDarling67


	10. Chapter 10

Abby stepped into what would be their home for the next while and took a deep breath. They had made it to Bucharest without any problems and she felt relieved. She couldn't believe they made it safe and sound with no problems.

"It's cozy. Homey? Not as bad as I thought for sure." She walked into the bedroom and put her bag down and started unpacking. She didn't even really know what she had packed. When Bucky told her to pack she threw clothes in a bag and called it done.

"It's not bad. It's kind of nice. How did you choose this place Bucky?" She walked into the living room/kitchen and saw Bucky stashing a backpack underneath the floorboards. Abby gave him a strange look but didn't ask. She decided is better left unquestioned.

"I need to tell you something before we get too far into this." He was standing now and faced her. He looked stoic now. He looked uncomfortable. Whatever he was about to say, it would be difficult.

"What's up?" She sat down on the old, brown couch and pat the seat beside her. Bucky hesitated and waited a moment before he sat down beside her and turned to look at her.

"I didn't remember who I was before I came to your apartment. All I knew was Hydra. I didn't know how I had gotten there or what life I had before I got there. Steve, he fought with me before hydra's secrets were put out there. He recognized me." Abby listened carefully to everything he was saying. He looked away from her and she noticed his jaw tightening and his fists clenching.

"He knew me. He knew who I was before Hydra." Abby put her hand on his leg and tried to look him in the eyes. He was avoiding her stare but when she started inching closer he looked at her. His blue eyes were watching her, they were on her just staring.

"What were you?" Bucky moved her hand away from his leg and Abby couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I was a soldier. I fought in world war 2. I was a sargeant. I'm really 99 years old. Same as Steve." Abby blinked a few times and slowly sat back in the couch. She put her back against the arm rest and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on the top of her knees.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know when to tell you. Steve didn't tell you any of this?" Abby shook her head and looked st Bucky briefly and then looked away.

"Abby, I wanted to tell you. I did. I really wanted to. For the first time in over 70 years I felt as normal as I could feel. I didn't want to lose that. Sweetheart look at me." Abby avoided his eyes and when he reached out to touch her she shied away.

She didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to feel. Steve had never told her any of this and she had never thought to ask. Why would she have thought to ask? Really, she didn't know a lot about Steve. She knew the basics. She knew he grew up in Brooklyn. She knew his favourite colours and foods, he knew what style of music he liked and didn't like. She didn't know what he did for a living, she didn't know how he was tied in with Shield and Hydra. She didn't know he was 99 years old.

"Abby look at me." She didn't look at Bucky, she didn't think she could. She was falling in love with this man and she knew almost nothing about him. She was falling for him and he couldn't even tell her he want anywhere near the same age as her.

"Abby please look at me." She sniffles and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. How was she supposed to feel? How was she supposed to react?

"Dammit Abigail would you just look at me!" Slowly she peeled her eyes away from the floor and turned them to Bucky. Her eyes were red from crying and she sniffled once more. Bucky moved closer to her and she didn't push him away or move herself. She just watched him.

"I've never felt such a connection to a woman in such a long time. I've never been able to. I care so much about you. I just wanted to protect you from all this shit that's going on in my life. I wanted to keep you as far away from it as possible. i thought that it would be best if you didn't know. That wasn't fair to you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have expected that. But dammit Abby, every day I spend with you, draws me closer to you. I'm in love with you and I'm willing to risk my life to keep you safe. I just want you to be safe and happy." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and removed her arms from her knees.

"Please sweetheart, give me a chance. I'm still the same person you spent hours fighting with. I'm the same person who you gave shit to because I left water on the floor and dishes all over the place." Abby moved closer to him and when she was in front of him, she hugged him. He pulled her into him, both his arms wrapped around her frame, holding her head to his chest.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I get it. I shouldn't be mad. And I'm not. I'm not going to lie I didn't know how to react and I still don't. But I am falling in love with you Bucky. And I told you. We're a team. You and I. I'm here for you. You're my friend." She pulled herself away and leaned up and placed a kiss to his lips. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her on top of him.

"No. Not now. Not yet." She pulled back and got off of him and off of the couch. Bucky sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Come sit back down then. We don't have to do anything." Abby sat back down beside him and she leaned against his body.

"You're so old. God you're older than my grandparents. And I made out with you. Eww." Abby stuck out her tongue and winked at him. She was still in shock but she wasn't going to hold it against him. She knew when he came to the apartment he had skeletons in his closet.

"You liked it." His hands found her waist and Abby fell back against the couch squeeling when he started tickling her. She tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Mercy! Mercy! I give up!" Bucky fell on top of her, but supported his weight with his arms. He bent down and placed a kiss to her lips. Abby closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She grabbed a piece of his hair and when he wasn't expecting it, she yanked; hard.

"If you ever keep something like that from me again, I'll beat you up. I swear. Now get your ass off of me. I'm hungry." Bucky pulled himself off of her and smiled. He never met such an odd, clumsy, blushes-too-much woman ever before in his life. But he loved her. That was his girl and he loved her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

I guess you would call this a 'fluffy' chapter? Bucky told her he was old! I love the two of them so much!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

PrettyMusic

Thank you to the followers:

Regin

SilverShadowWolf46

Ungeist Barnes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

SilverShadowWolf46

Ungeist Barnes


	11. Chapter 11

Abby at across from Bucky trying to keep a straight face. She had cards in one hand and a bottle of beer she'd never even heard of in the other hand. She looked at her cards and up at Bucky, then back to her cards.

"Don't give yourself away Abby." She looked over her cards at Bucky. He was oh so casually sitting across the table from her. He had one arm slung over the back of the chair and the other arm was holding his cards. He had a smirk on his face that drove Abby crazy. He was doing everything to make sure she cracked

"Shut up." She looked back at her cards and finally made a move.

"I have no idea what this is but here you go." She laid her cards down on the table, hoping she had won. Bucky's smirk only grew and Abby mentally cursed. He enjoyed again.

"Sorry Abby. You lose. Again." Abby crossed her arms over her chest and playfully glared at the man.

"How in the hell do you win every game? Are you cheating?" She never got an answer. Bucky continued to smirk as he shuffled the cards.

"I don't cheat. You give yourself away. You think you have good cards, and if you do have good cards, you get this little smile on your face and you try to hide it. It doesn't work." Abby continued to have her arms crossed as well as pout. They played 6 games and of the 6 games Bucky won 5. And the one game he didn't win Abby swore he let her win.

"I don't give myself away." She continued to put until Bucky walked around the table and stood in front of her. She didn't look at him, but rather looked away. She wasn't going to give him her attention until he admitted he cheated.

"Pouting? Really? Are you a child?" Abby looked at Bucky and, as if to make a point, she stuck her bottom lip out further.

"Damn you're cute." She giggled when Bucky started placing kisses all over her face and neck. She put her hands on his chest and pushed, to get him away from her.

"I give up! Stop!" He stopped kissing her and placed both his hands on the arms of the chair blocking her in.

"I want to give you something. Don't move." Abby rolled her eyes but sat still anyway. He walked to the bedroom and she heard him rummaging around until he came back with something in his metal hand.

"I want you to have these." He opened his hand and Abby looked at the metal chain with two tags attached.

"These were my dog tags from the war. I want you to keep them." Bucky placed the tags around her neck and Abby picked one up gently and read it over.

"James Buchanan Barnes." She ran her fingers over the lettering and then glanced at Bucky.

"I love your name. James Buchanan Barnes. It's such a beautiful name." She looked back at the tags. She felt so special getting to have these tags. She felt like this meant something for them. Like it was a symbol, like a promise ring or something.

"Thank You Bucky. I'll take good care of them. And you." He bent down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer.

Bucky picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and placed his lips back on hers. Abby gripped his collar and pulled him flush to her. She wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry. I know you said you weren't ready." Bucky went to pull Asa but Abby dragged him back in.

"I want to Bucky. I want to. You gave me your dog tags for fuck sakes. That means a lot to me. It really does. I love you. I want to be with you. All of you." Abby felt herself being pushed back on the bed. She crawled back until she hit the wall.

"Are you sure?" Abby thought it was so sweet that Bucky wanted to make sure she was ready. He was such a good guy. Such a sweet man.

"Yes I'm sure. Now get your ass over here!" She heard him laugh and then she felt him on her. He was kissing her lips and then moved to her neck. She let out contented sighs. He felt so right. Everything about him felt right.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky ran his hand up and down her bare back. She was sleeping soundly beside him. He tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Hydra. He saw Hydra destroying every memory he had. Then he saw Hydra with her. He saw Hydra killing her. To ruin him.

"Bucky..." she turned over and he swore his heart stopped. She was so god damn beautiful, he almost couldn't handle it. She was everything to him.

"Are you okay?" She sat up and Bucky felt himself getting worked up as the sheet fell down, exposing her.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She moved closer to him and pushed him into a laying position. She then laid down and put her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and placed her arm around his waist.

"I love you Bucky. You can tell me anything. Anything at all..." Bucky heard her yawn and he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Soon she was back to sleep and Bucky was wide awake. He looked down at her and his arm wrapped around her waist, possessively. He wanted her to stay there beside him for the rest of their lives. He wanted her to be with him in every single possible way.

"Go to sleep. Stop worrying so much." Bucky laughed to himself and looked down at his girl. She had one eye open and one shut, watching him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now close your damn eyes and go to sleep." Bucky followed her very strict orders and closed his eyes.

This time he didn't see Hydra. He saw her. And him. Together. He saw the life they could have and hopefully would have. He was happy and so was she. They were together and there was no one trying to kill them.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

gamerchic

Ungeist Barnes

Thanks to the followers:

IngerE

dukechick79

medrinksprite247

thecreepest

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

dhnysports88

thecreepest


	12. Chapter 12

Abby faced Bucky with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Bucky was sitting down on the couch with his feet up on the dingy coffee table. A beer in one hand, and food in the other. She was trying real hard to be mad at the man. Especially when he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes and his playful/mischevious smirk. She wanted to both smack him and kiss him.

"You gonna stand there all day sweetheart or are you going to come sit down?" Her hands moved from her hips to being crossed over her chest.

"Bucky please...please..." She formed her lips into a pout and bat her eyelashes at him. She heard him grown and then he sat his food and beer down.

"Pretty please..." Abby knew Bucky was a sucker for her pouting and she was going to expose that weakness like it was her last hope.

"Dammit Abby." He stood and lazily made his way over to her. She continued to pout, even making her lip quiver a little. She was going to break Bucky down.

"Dammit fine. Fine. You win. Just stop doing that. Drives me fucking nuts." Abby smiles and squealed when Bucky grabbed her and thee her over his shoulder.

"Bucky! Put me down!" She blushed when she felt his hand connect with her ass. She felt mildly horrified and retaliated by smacking him on the back of the head.

"You asked for it when you pouted. You know you drive me crazy when you do that. You shouldn't expect any different." Abby was set down by their bed and she stepped on her tippytoes and have Bucky a quick kiss.

"You're the best!" Abby ripped her night shirt over her head and grabbed a tank top and s sweater. She replaced her night shirt with her new clothes, she turned and beamed at Bucky.

"We're doing this. It means you have to do exactly what I say and when I say it." She watched Bucky carefully. He grabbed a box from under the bed and handed it to her.

"I don't want this Bucky. Don't make me take it." Inside the box was a gun and Abby felt sick just thinking about it.

"Take IT Abby. If someone were to attack and I was busy, you need something to defend yourself with. Please...take it for your own good." Abby pulled the lid off of the box and held the gun in her hand. The metal felt cold and deadly. She looked at the black metal of the trigger and felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"The safety is on. Remember to take it off before you use it." Abby shoved the gun in her bag and thre her bag strap on her shoulder. Once Bucky was ready, she grabbed his hand and walked with him out of their humble abode.

Theu left the apartment and walked down to the streets. Bucky kept the brim of his hat low and the hood he was wearing was blocking the sides of his face. Abby didn't have to have quite as much clothing to disguise her, but it was announced last week that she had been pronounced 'missing'.

"Remember what I said." Bucky's arm was around her waist, his metal hand gripping her hip. She was used to it by now. On the rare times they had gone out, Bucky would keep one arm wrapped around her and if anyone came too close, he would pull her away.

"Plums! God I miss plums. They're one of my favourite!" Abby had pulled herself away and had walked to the stand with the fruit, her eyes taking over the small purple plums. She could hear and feel Bucky behind her, and she knew he was only being so touchy because he was worried.

"How much?" She frowned and tried to communicate but the language barrier was too much. She looked over her shoulder for help, and Bucky once again, came to her rescue.

She listened as he talked and when it was all over, she had plums in a bag. She smiled and thanked Bucky and kept walking down the market street. So far, this had appeared to be a safe place. So far.

"You and your damn plums." She looked over at Bucky. He had a small smirk on his face. He loved giving her a hard time, but she knew he didn't like being stuck inside all day either. They were taking a hell of a risk though.

"Bucky, what was it like? During the war?" They had stopped at a bench and Abby sat down, pulling Bucky down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in, her head on his chest.

"It was hell. There were some nights I would only sleep and hour. It felt like I had gone weeks without sleeping. And the constant noise..." Abby played with his dog tags that were around her neck and listened to him talk.

He didn't mind her asking about the war, but never about Hydra. Hydra was always a big no. It was the one thing Bucky would not stand for.

Abby had tried asking once, she tried to break down that wall and Bucky wasn't having it. He shut her down as soon as she had spoken he name Hydra.

"I'm sorry Bucky." She placed her hand on his lips and his talking stopped. She looked at him, just looked st him and then slowly she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She could feel his arms snake around her waist and he pulled her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He kissed her lips briefly and then worked his lips up and down her neck, stopping at her sensitive spot.

"I love you Bucky."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! It's short but I hope it's good

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

LittleDanishGirl

maryb1439

babycakes10121

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

babycakes10121

LarissaValentiMeedachi2613

Tinili


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky stood back watching Abby. She was trying to communicate with the shop keeper in the main market. She was getting frustrated and was animatedly using her hands to try and say what she meant.

"God dammit! I just want some chocolate!" Bucky laughed to himself and he walked over to Abby, placing his hands on her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and spoke to the shopkeeper himself.

"ea ar dori niște ciocolată." The shopkeeper nodded and handed over a few packages, and Abby handed over money.

"How did you do that?" Abby asked him as she tore open a package and shoved a piece in her mouth, then offered a piece to Bucky.

Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away from the market and back towards the apartment. They had been out too long and they needed to get back.

"Thank you Bucky. I know it must put you on edge being out in plain sight. I really appreciate it." Bucky didn't say anything. His grip on her waist tightened though and he pulled her closer to him. He felt like something want right. He was one edge and it wasn't just because they were out in the public.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Again, he never answered. He was anxious to get back to the apartment. He had to get back now. And then if need be, she had to get Abby out.

"Bucky you're scaring me." Bucky stopped walking and looked down at Abby. She was terrified. He could see it.

"Abby I think something is going to happen. I don't want anything to happen and I think it is. We need to get back and then you need to get the hell out of here." Bucky walked with her to the apartment, on guard the whole time.

Once they had gotten to the apartment, Bucky pushed Abby behind him and he walked up first. He was ready to fight. He was ready to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"Bucky...I just want you to know that I love you." Bucky turned his head and have Abby a smile. He loved her too. He loved her so damn much.

"Stay close." He turned back and walked up the stairs to their place and slowly opened the door.

"Steve?!" He heard Abby's voice behind him, looking confused as ever.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Abby stood there, very confused. Both Bucky and Steve were watching her, waiting for a reaction. She looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow.

"Spandex? Really? Trying to tell me something there Steve?" She heard Bucky snort from beside her and she couldn't stop the grin on her face.

"What is spandex?" Abby looked him over again.

"So you're the famous captain America? By the way thanks for the fucking heads up Mr. I'm 99 years old but let's tell everyone but Abby." She saw Steve flinch when she swore and flinch when she mentioned he was 99 years old.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've told you but how was I suppose to explain it?" Abby rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, opting to go for the bedroom. She would give them time to either catch up or do whatever man stuff they do.

She didn't quite close the door instead she leaned against the door frame to hear what they might be saying. She wanted to know if they were talk about what exactly who or what was trying to kill us.

"Abby if you're going to try and listen you might as well just come out here." Abby jumped away from the door and fell back on half the bed and half the floor. She frowned and stood up and slowly opened the door. She peered her head out and gave an innocent smile.

"I didn't do anything." She bat her eyelashes and gave both Bucky and Steve a sweet smile.

"You remember what happened the last time you played innocent?" Abby's face flushed and she gave Bucky a playful glare.

"Don't bring that up in front of Steve! He's innocent! Like a child!" Abby left the room and walked to Bucky, lightly slapping his chest.

"What happened?" Abby giggled when Bucky wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her face and neck.

"If you must know Steve, we had sex." Abby watched as Steve's face went a little red, and went from shock to mild horrification, to happy for Bucky, back to shock.

"I...didn't...need..." Abby laughed and stepped away from Bucky and gave Steve a hug.

"It's okay Steve. You'll get there one day." The joking atmosphere in the room soon left, as it turned serious again.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't Bucky that asked and he didn't get a response right away. Instead, Steve sat down on the couch and ran his hand over his face.

"They're looking for you Bucky. They're shooting to kill." Bucky's gaze went to Abby.

"They're looking everywhere for you. I came here to warn you and help you. You've been spotted here. And there's really no time to run to the next place." Abby felt chills go up and down her spine. They were going to shoot to kill? They were gong to kill Bucky.

"Abby..." His gaze went to her again.

"They've been ordered not to touch her but hell Bucky, she may be caught in the crossfire." Abby felt her blood run cold. They were going to kill Bucky and maybe, by possible accident, her too.

"You've got to let her go before she gets hurt. You love her, I get that, but she could get hurt or die." Abby licked her lips and looked from both Bucky to Steve. There was tension in the room and it was thick.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving him Steve." Abby brought both sets of eyes to her. She was determined to stubby his side.

"I told Bucky that it was him and me. I'm not leaving him. I don't care what the risks are. I love him. I can't just leave him." She looked st Bucky for help. She waited for him to say something, anything.

"Abby..." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. There was a crash and what looked like a grenade was lying on the floor by the apartment window.

Bucky and Steve both leapt into high gear. Steve threw his shield over the grenade/bomb and it exploded underneath.

"Abby go! Get out of the building now!" Bucky gave her a chaste kiss and pushed her towards the door. She looked back at him and frowned. She didn't want to leave. She said she wouldn't.

"Now! Go!" She frowned and looked at Bucky, studying his features. They're fun had to end sometime. Abby opened the door and slammed it behind her, and started running down the stairs. She had gotten half way down when a swat team rushed past her. They pushed her into the wall of the apartment and yelled at her, asking her questions in a language she didn't understand.

"I don't know what the hell youre saying! I don't understand you!" They kept yelling questions at her. One of them stayed behind with her while the others ran up to the apartment.

Abby was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what the hell to do. These were the people that were meant to kill Bucky and possibly her if she got caught in the crossfire.

Abby reached in her back pocket and her hand touched cold, metal. She grabbed the weapon her hands touched and she pulled it out and felt it, she knew it was a small taser. Abby took a deep breath and flicked the power button. She had one shot. She swing her hand up and connected the taser with his neck.

it didn't take long for hin to fall and Abby stepped over his body and kept running down the stairs. She left the apartment building and ran around the corner, coming to an abrupt stop.

In front or her was what looked like an army of police, possibly FBI agents, and a man in an iron suit.

"Hello..." Abby took a step back and kept her hands in front of her.

"Abigail Grimes. Just who we were looking for." Abby became distracted by another crash and then saw Bucky jump from one roof to another, with Steve following him.

"Oh you know him? Good. Come with us." Abby turned to the man in iron and gave him a hard look.

"You could say please you know." She was pissed. She didn't like this guy already.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. Please come or I'll handcuff you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Thanks to the reviewers:

gamerchic

Thanks to the followers:

kawaiixkisses

ischyros

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

LarissaValentiMeedachi2613

Tinili

kawaiixkisses


	14. Chapter 14

Abby sat in the black van with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. There were armed guards on either side of her and the stupid asshole in the tin suit sat across from her. She was beyond pissed off and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here.

"Why were you with Barnes?" Abby continued to glare at the asshole.

"Why are you dressed like the tin man? Halloween's over." Abby smirked when she saw the tin man's confident espresssion falter.

"Why are you with Barnes?" He ignored her comment and asked her again, why she was with Bucky. Abby frowned and touched the dog tags that were around her neck. Bucky...

"It's none of your business why I was with Bucky." Abby held the dogs tags in her hands. She was worried about Bucky. She didn't want him to get hurt or even worse get killed. She couldn't lose him.

"You call him Bucky. Do you know what he did? How many people Barnes has killed?" Abby wasn't an idiot. She knew Bucky had done terrible, horrible things, but she also knew that he was being controlled. He didn't have an option.

"He was being controlled. He didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't deserve to be persecuted because he didn't know any better." The tin man gave her a hard stare. She could see the anger on his face, and pity...for her?

"He needs to be brought to justice for what he did. Whether he knows or knew or not. He needs to be punished." Abby felt like hitting the ego right out of this asshole. Did he clearly not understand what the definition of being controlled was?

"Now what were you doing with Barnes?" Abby licked her lips and leaned forward, a smile on her face. This guy was such an asshole.

"I was screwing him. I screwed him every night I was with him." She leaned back against the van door as silence took over. The tin man didn't say anything, he just looked at her, anazlying her.

"She was sleeping with Barnes. She needs to be questioned too."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Abby glared at the two-way window she was sitting in front of. This was the stupidest shit she had ever seen. The tin man had convinced whoever was in charge that because she was sleeping with Bucky, she needed to be questioned too. They must've thought that Bucky told her his deepest secrets about the time he was in Hydra and why he did what he did.

"Where is Bucky? I want to see Bucky or Steve." The tin man was standing in the room with her, as well as a red-head, but the tin man wasn't in his suit anymore. He was in a well dressed business suit and Abby recognized him as Tony Stark.

"He's in a different interrogation room. Let's talk about you. How did you meet Barnes?" Abby rolled her eyes. Bucky and her relationship started out as a hell of a rocky one but he quickly turned out to be her best friend.

"I've seen your tower. You must be overcompensating for something? Small penis? I hear they have pills for that now." Abby heard a snort from the red-head. Tony Stark, however, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to overcompensate for anything." Abby raised her hands and clapped her hands a few times.

"Congratulations! You must be so proud!" She could see now why so many people filed lawsuits against this asshole. He was conceited and his ego was the size of his famous Stark Tower. Abby felt the urge to get up and slam his head into the wall.

"You're a sarcastic little thing aren't you?" Abby grit her teeth and clenched her hands. He was really pissing her off. This guys threatened to handcuff her, now he won't let her see Bucky and he won't tell her what the hell shes doing here. All she knows is that she is being questioned.

"And you're a conceited asshole. We've really gotten to know each other these past few minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to see either Bucky or Steve." The tin man sighed and stood up, crossing the room to get to the door.

"I tried to help you. I guess you'll have to sit here in silence. Or do you know how to do that? Shut your mouth?" Abby stood up from the table and walked around it, leaning on the edge.

"Do you know how to not be a giant pain in the ass? Cause you could sure use lessons. Oh I have a present for you by the way.." Abby moved her hand out from behind her back and gave him the middle finger.

"We're done here. Leave her here until she decides to cooperate." The tin man left, leaving the red-head and Abby. Abby looked over at the red-head and raised her hand, giving her the finger too.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bucky leaned his head back against the restraint he was strapped to. He didn't know what the hell had happened to Abby and the last time he had seen her, she was standing by police and agents.

"It won't be long, Barnes." Bucky looked at the glass cell he was in. They thought this would be able to contain him well enough.

"Where is she?" He asked but knew he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"She's being questioned." Bucky clenched his hands, his metal arm pulled against the restraints. They had done a fair job of keeping him in here.

"Why is she being questioned? She had nothing to do with this!" Bucky didn't get a response. He was left waiting and it seemed liked hours had passed. The doors finally opened and a man he assumed would be questioning him, walked in and sat at the desk in front of him. He sat down, put his folder down and looked at Bucky. His eyes stared straight at him.

"Let's begin." Bucky leaned his head back again. He was stupid. He shouldn't have made Abby go with him. He should've left her long before. Now she was stuck in this hell hole because of him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! I love Abby's sarcastic doesn't give a shit attitude. And screw Tony. That's all I have to say.

Thanks to the reviewer:

LarissaValentiMeedachi2613

Thanks to everyone who followed:

nina32177


	15. Chapter 15

First there was silence, nothing but an empty room that she was stuck in. Then, after a minute, it all went to hell. Abby heard banging from the room next to her then screaming. Abby got up and walked to the door, curious as to what the hell was going on.

"Abby!" She jumped back when the door was ripped off its hinges. Bucky was standing in front of her, looking pissed off and not himself. He was staring at her, his metal hand clenching and unclenching.

"Bucky..." Abby knew he wasn't himself. She took steps backwards, trying to distance himself from him. This was not the Bucky she knew. This must've been the Soldier.

"Bucky please don't...please." She felt tears starting to form. He stalked towards her and Abby shut her eyes tightly. She was going to die. Bucky was going to kill her

"Bucky!" Abby waited for the last possible breath but when she opened her eyes,Steve was fighting with Bucky. She stood in shock as they fought, almost too fast for her to keep up.

"What're you standing there for?! Run!" The redhead had grabbed her hand and was pulling Abby behind her, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

"What happened to him?" Abby was forced to make an abrupt stop when Bucky or The Winter Soldier or wherever he was right now, stood in front of them.

"Go! Don't be stupid! Go!" Abby didn't recognize the look on his face. She didn't realize how terrifying he was. The Bucky she knew and loved was gone. He looked like he wanted to kill her, not save her.

Abby wasted no time when the redhead and Bucky started fighting. She just did her best to avoid the damage. She ran towards the exit and when she was outside, she held onto the wall for balance.

"What the hell was that?!" Abby knew she didn't have time to cry, but all she felt like doing was crying. He didn't recognize her. He looked like he wanted to kill her. He WAS going to kill her. If it wasn't for the redhead and Steve she'd be dead.

"Bucky..." She couldn't stop herself. She was at a loss for words. He told her he'd keep her safe. He told he would never hurt her. And whatever the hell happened in that room he was in, changed him completely.

"Abby? Im Sam. I'm a friend of Steve's. He asked me to grab you. He's taking Bucky somewhere safe." Bucky. Abby stood and wiped her tears and snotty nose on her sleeve and sniffled. She wanted to know what the hell happened to him to make him snap.

"Follow me."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Abby stood in front of the 'safe place' and frowned. This is where they were gonna keep him? This didn't appear any safer than a cardboard box.

"He's inside. Steve's with him." Abby followed Sam inside, nerves going wild. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Bucky. She didn't know what he would do or what persona she would be dealing with.

"Sam, Abby. He just woke up." Abby stayed behind Sam and Steve the entire time. Even when they walked into the room where Bucky was being kept, she stayed behind him.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Abby carefully and slowly stepped around Sam and looked st Bucky. He looked like hell. He looked like he was in pain and Abby felt really sorry for him.

"Your mothers name is Sarah. You put newspaper in your shoes to make yourself taller." Abby ignored the look Bucky was giving her and instead looked at Steve. She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"You put newspaper in your shoes?" Steve gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"I used to be short like you. I wanted to be taller." Abby crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Steve back to Bucky. He was staring at her, watching her. She dropped her eyes and her arms, finding comfort in the awkward situation by playing with her hands.

"Abby I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I didn't hurt you did i?" Abby looked up at Bucky and felt her eyes blurring. She was going to cry in front of him. She knew it. She knew she was going to cry.

"You were going to kill me. I could see it all over your face. You were going to kill me..." Abby wiped the tears from under her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She didn't know what to think or say.

"But he didn't. You didn't kill her Bucky. She's fine. Nothing happened to her." Abby took a step away from Bucky.

She defended Bucky when she was talking to tony. She defended Bucky when she was talking to that redhead. She said that he was being controlled and he was. But when she was staring at him, and he was wanting to kill her, she had never felt more wrong.

"I can't do this. I can't...I can't be here. I have to go. I have to get out. I need..." Abby looked st Bucky and the she turned on her heel and ran out of the room and out of the building. She didn't stop until she was back st the vehicle they brought. She leaned against the black door and covered her face with both of her hands.

She loved him. She loved Bucky. She didn't realize how dangerous he was and she didn't realize how much damage he could do. She loved him. She loved Bucky but he wanted to kill her. He didn't know what he was doing. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't him. It wasn't the Bucky she spent days with in Bucharest.

Mir wasn't the Bucky that she fought with over stupid shit. It wasn't the same Bucky thy gave her his dog tags. This Bucky, the Bucky that tried to kill her, was not the James Buchanan Barnes that she loved.

"Abby please go talk to him. He won't hurt you. He wants to talk to you. Sam and I will be right outside." Abby nodded and pushed herself off of the car and walked back inside, dragging her feet the entire way.

She stood just outside of outside of the room, out of his sight. She didn't know if she could do this. She didn't know if she could see him, and not have him remember her.

"It'll be okay. Go ahead." Abby licked her lips and walked in slowly, one step at a time.

"Hi Bucky..." Abby shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and rocked back and forth on her feet. He really did look like he'd gone through hell. His blue eyes weren't as bright as they had been the day before and he looked ragged and tired.

"Are you okay?" Abby had no idea what the hell to say to him. She had no idea what to do or say or even think.

Abby sighed and walked towards Bucky, stopping when she was about a foot away. She felt her heart racing and she slowly sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. She had never been so scared of someone she loved before.

"You look hell." She moved closer to him. Her knees were touching his legs and she slowly reached out and touched his face. The wild, dangerous, murderous look was gone, and it was replaced by a look of regret.

"You look beautiful." Abby gave him a small smile. She looked him over, his metal arm was the one that was restrained and the other one was hanging by his side. The red shirt he was wearing was dirty and ripped in places. His hair was a mess and his eyes were guarded.

"You always choose the wrong time to flirt." She smiled and leaned forward, giving him a kiss. The arm that was restrained pulled her to him, their bodies touching. She placed her arms on his shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"You almost killed because of whatever the hell they did to you. Thank god you didn't." She pulled back kneeled in front of him, her hands resting on her thighs now.

"What did they do to you? Why did you go back?" Abby's eyes met Bucky's and then his turned away and looked her over.

"Don't ignore me Bucky! I'm not going to let you ignore my questions this time. I deserve answers from you. I deserve to know why the hell you tried to kill me!" She watched Bucky. He looked at her but didn't start talking.

"Bucky please, please tell me. Please."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! I am terrible at writing action scenes. Hope you like it!


End file.
